


Abandoned Works

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: Since I'm not writing for this fandom anymore, I decided to post all the works I had started and never will finish.





	1. Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> vampire!Sebastian, bp!Blaine, blood play, pain play, age difference (Sebastian has been a vampire for a while), slight dub-con

**CHAPTER 1**

He meets Sebastian Smythe on a cold September morning when he comes in to buy coffee. Blaine has been taking over the night shift of the 24 hour café for a while now, going to class in the morning and sleeping in the afternoon, which resulted in him getting to know  more of the kind of… _people,_ like Sebastian. The coffee shop he worked at had a specialized menu, offering blood with shots, which drew in vampires from New York like light drew in moths. In a normal night, Blaine saw at least twenty vampires, each of them looking at him hungrily while trying to accept that they had to stick to blood substitutes or pay a fortune for real, human blood like the one offered here, when free blood supply stood in front of them, charging them for their survival.

The relationship between humans and vampires had been tense ever since vampires revealed themselves to the public, but they had been granted citizenship and equal rights in the US in the 70’s, long before Blaine was even born. They were still discriminated against in day to day life, people too scared of them to accept them into mainstream society, and Blaine had met his fair share of close-minded people who believed vampires should be killed. These voices had become quieter and quieter with each passing decade though, and not before long there were even people with a… a _fetish_ for vampires, Blaine would say. People who got off on letting vampires feed on them, having sex with them, feeling the rush of blood leaving their body. Blaine had been told that it could feel pleasant for humans, but not many people talked about it, the topic of interspecies relationships too taboo to be discussed.

When Sebastian steps up to the counter on an unusually quiet night and requests the real blood, Blaine finally got why vampire fetishes were a thing.

“Heated or room temperature?” Blaine stammers, his heart beating fast inside his chest. The vampire in front of him would look like an angel if his eyes weren’t blood red and fixated on Blaine’s neck, where Blaine knew his veins were visible to him, the steady stream of blood pumping through them like an invitation to snack on him. The vampires’ fangs show when he smiles.

“Hot, please. And could you add a shot of Courvoisier to that?”

Blaine nods and types in the order, requesting the twenty-five dollars for the overpriced cup of coffee plus additional charge for the shot. Blaine has no idea how vampires have enough money to afford to eat (or do they call it drink? Blaine doesn’t know) every day, but he supposes their bank accounts would compound a lot over the years in addition to them not having to spend money on any other food. Their hands touch when he takes the man’s money, his ice-cold hand in stark contrast to Blaine’s warm fingers.

“Not a lot of business around this time?”

Blaine looks up while filling the cup with steaming blood, the thick, red liquid sloshing around. He used to get nauseous whenever he had to fill a cup, but he guessed he got conditioned to seeing large amounts of blood after a while. It wasn’t like he never got into contact with it either, having a vagina and everything, so it wasn’t as hard for him as it was for other people.

“Usually it’s busier,” Blaine shrugs, hoping he would get a tip if he made conversation (vampires liked to tip humans if they showed they weren’t complete assholes who wrote on anonymous, anti-vamp forums in their spare time.) A look at his watch told him it was four in the morning, quite a few hours until sunrise. “It’ll probably be busier around five, they like to come and eat just before sunrise.”

He looks up at the man, seeing his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips.

“You people, I mean-,” Blaine stammers, catching his faux-pas, “I’m sorry.”

“No hard feelings. I’m Sebastian, by the way.”

“Blaine,” Blaine says self-consciously, awkwardly pointing to the name tag on his chest. Sebastian nods, continuing to watch Blaine as he takes a lid and presses it onto the cup, adding a piece of cardboard around it so the heat wouldn’t be uncomfortable to Sebastian.

“When do you get off work, Blaine?” Sebastian asks, smiling at him again when he takes his drink out of Blaine’s hand, immediately taking a sip, some of the deep red blood gathering on his lips. He licks it away and Blaine can feel his stomach churn, slightly disgusted at the act.

“After 6,” Blaine hesitates for a second, before asking why Sebastian wanted to know.

“You’re cute,” Sebastian answers, no shame in the statement. His eyes linger on Blaine’s throat again, and Blaine almost feels compelled to cover himself up as to not entice Sebastian to feed off him, here and now. He wouldn’t risk that, Blaine thought. If it was made public that a vampire had fed off him against his will, hellfire would be raised and Sebastian would be killed. It was one of the conditions for legalizing vampires as US citizens – immediate corporal punishment for assaulting a human for blood supply.

“Um, thanks.” Blaine fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt, embarrassed by how obvious Sebastian was about checking him out.

“I’ll give you my phone number,” Sebastian says, stopping momentarily while grabbing for the pen next to the cash register, realizing how bold he was in assuming Blaine was into him, too, “unless you’re anti-vamp. What I don’t believe you are, since you got turned on when looking at me.”

Blaine was speechless. He knew vampires could smell things like that on a person, but Sebastian was crossing a line in his flirtation. Blaine would have been more than happy to give out his phone number – having a vampire as a friend would fit right into his mindset of being accepting of other people, but he didn’t want to befriend someone who was a douche, no matter of their species.

“I think you should leave,” Blaine says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to look brave while his heart was beating a mile a minute out of fear of getting his head torn off. Sebastian puts his hand into his pocket, taking out a five dollar bill and put it into Blaine’s tip jar, not even looking at Blaine as he turns around and walks out of the café. Blaine is left behind, letting out a relieved breath when the door closes behind Sebastian. This was probably the closest he had ever come to a confrontation with a vampire.

-

Sebastian comes back a few weeks after, requesting the same drink as he did last time. Blaine is professional, greeting Sebastian and not letting their first meeting get in the way of being a pleasant barista to work with. He doesn’t charge Sebastian more than he should, gives him the required amount of blood without spilling a drop, and doesn’t mess up the Courvoisier-to-blood ratio. He wonders if it would even affect Sebastian if he put in too much, vampires probably couldn’t get drunk.

“I wanted to apologize for last time,” Sebastian says after taking his drink. There’s only one other customer in the coffee shop, another vampire, sitting on his laptop in a corner of the room. “It was presumptuous of me to believe you would accept.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Blaine replies, smiling at Sebastian, “I was being kind of offensive. And you were right,” he adds after a few seconds, “I did find you attractive.”

“So, if I was to give you my number now, would you accept?”

“Sure.”

“Great.” Sebastian smiles as he hands over a business card, thick, white paper printed on in elegant letters. It contains Sebastian’s full name, Sebastian Auréle Smythe, his phone number, and e-mail in addition to his job as lab technician.

“You’re a lab technician?” Blaine asks surprised. He would have guessed Sebastian worked as something where he had to convince people to do stuff for him. Vampires had a natural charisma that left most humans speechless and unable to do anything but agree, which made them great salesmen.

“I need to work somewhere without windows,” Sebastian shrugs, taking a sip of his blood.

“Right.” Blaine put the card in his pants pocket, licking over his lips when he sees Sebastian’s exposed fangs in his slightly opened mouth. Blaine has heard fangs only come out when the vampire is hungry and smells blood and that they retreat when there is no _blood source_ around. He wonders if it is even possible for vampires to hide them when around humans.

“Promise me to call,” Sebastian says, “I’ll know it when you lie to me.”

“I promise.” Blaine nods his head as he speaks, feeling butterflies in his stomach when Sebastian reaches over to take his outstretched hand, shaking it for a few seconds before pulling away again. His hand was still as cold as last time, the grip strong and self-assured.

“I’ll find you if you don’t call.” Sebastian grins, the light of the lamps reflecting on his sharp teeth, and Blaine has to swallow, a cold shudder suddenly washing over his body.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Blaine’s voice is barely a whisper, but he’s sure Sebastian still hears him even though he’s already half way out the door, walking into the cold, dark night.

-

He has a date with an actual vampire.

Blaine had called Sebastian two days after getting his number, typing the number in at least ten times and not calling after all until he finally tells himself he’s being childish. Sebastian deserved a chance, and Blaine would have no qualms about calling him if he was human. He always prided himself on being open-minded, and now that his beliefs were actually tested he was prolonging his decision. Sebastian would pick him up from his apartment after sunset and they would go ice-skating in Hempstead Lake State Park on Long Island, where the water had already completely frozen over.

Blaine ate before Sebastian arrived. He would feel uncomfortable being the only one eating while Sebastian would just wait for him to finish, the smell of the food probably unpleasant for him. Seeing Blaine wolf down food would probably disgust him and lessen his attraction.

After he was done with his dinner, Blaine still had some time to get ready, opting to take a shower without any shampoo and shower gels to make himself smell less like chemicals and more human. Okay, maybe he had read up a little on dating a vampire, not that he was already planning on staying with Sebastian for a longer time. But the least he could to was not offend Sebastian and make the date a pleasant experience for both of them, and if it meant smelling like human, he would do that. Even if he felt a little uncomfortable without gel keeping his hair in check.

“Hey, you,” Blaine says breathlessly when he climbed into the passenger’s side of Sebastian’s car, a nice, expensive looking Mercedes. He tries to look around subtlety, noting how clean the inside of the car was. Sebastian obviously cared about his car.

“Good evening.” Sebastian’s voice is smooth and little… surprised? Blaine wants to ask him about the questioning tone in his voice, but he doesn’t want to pry. If Sebastian wanted to tell him, he would do it.

“I hope you put on thick clothes, it’s really cold today,” Sebastian says while Blaine takes off his scarf, Sebastian’s heating on full blast. “Is the temperature okay?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s really warm, actually,” Blaine answers, blushing when he realizes Sebastian had turned on the heating only for Blaine’s comfort.

“Sorry.” Sebastian dials down the temperature a little. “I don’t really have a feeling of what’s a good temperature for humans anymore.”

“It’s okay.”

Sebastian drives carefully on the icy streets, making light conversation throughout their journey. Blaine talks about studying at NYADA and about growing up in Ohio, while Sebastian explains what he does in his job as a lab tech. Blaine finds it interesting. Sebastian obviously didn’t feel animosity towards humans, even researching cures for diseases that could only affect them.

“I used to be a surgeon, when I was still a human,” Sebastian admits when Blaine asks him about it, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while they waited in traffic, “but nobody employs a vampire for a position in which you have to cut up humans.”

“How old are you?” Blaine asks, hoping it wasn’t an offensive question to ask. Instead of Sebastian telling him to back off, he laughs quietly before asking Blaine a question himself.

“Do you mean my physical age, or my actual one?”

“Whichever you feel comfortable sharing?” Blaine bites his lip.

“I was turned when I was 27, but I was born in 1921.”

Blaine makes an affirmative noise, trying to quickly calculate Sebastian’s actual age in his head.

“Ninety-three,” Sebastian adds after a few seconds, smiling over at Blaine. “I hope it’s not a deal breaker that I’m an old man.”

“Not at all,” Blaine laughs, feeling silly for the question already. Age didn’t really matter to a vampire, neither their physical one nor how long they’ve actually been alive, so why should Blaine care? They all looked like they just turned twenty-one, anyway, and Sebastian was not an exception to that rule.

-

Blaine feels like a klutz next to Sebastian. While Blaine prided himself on being a skillful ice-skater, Sebastian blew him out of the water with the control he had over his body. He easily turned and avoided the people that skated for the first time, helping Blaine at the start before his body adjusted to being on ice again.

They skated slowly next to each other for a while, continuing to talk about Blaine’s life, more so than Sebastian’s, before they started chasing each other and skating figures. Blaine wonders if the people here think they’re a couple and he lets his eyes wander over them, dressed in thick parkas. Sebastian is dressed in a stylish charcoal pea coat, which would be way too thin for a human to wear in this weather.

“You’re pretty good,” Sebastian comments after he pirouettes Blaine around, pulling him into his arms when they stood still again. Blaine let’s himself fall against Sebastian’s chest, resting his head against him.

“Thank you.” Blaine smiles up at Sebastian, his breath hitching when he looks into those dark red eyes, violently reminded of Sebastian being a vampire. He had almost forgotten while they had fun and talked, his hands separated from Sebastian’s cold skin by Blaine’s wool gloves. Sebastian raises his eyebrows when Blaine’s heart starts beating faster, but Blaine just turns around in his arms, ready to blame it on attraction instead of fear.

“I don’t expect you to be completely okay with it, you know,” Sebastian says when they start skating again, holding hands. Blaine immediately knows what he’s talking about, but he keeps quiet until Sebastian continues. “I know you probably have a lot of questions about vampires and interspecies relationships.”

“I just don’t know where the line to inappropriate is,” Blaine admits, turning them slightly to a deserted place on the lake. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Just ask, Blaine. I promise I don’t get offended easily.”

“Okay,” Blaine lets out a breath, “Why did you ask me out?”

“You’re very attractive and an interesting person,” Sebastian explains, slowing them down until they

’re standing still on the ice, their hands still interlocked. “You also smell very appetizing.”

“So you like my… blood?” Blaine lowers his voice, not wanting to get the attention of the bystanders.

“Of course I do. I know media likes to portray relationships between humans and vampires in extremes, either showing us as blood-thirsty animals that can’t have meaningful relationships at all, or pretending we don’t find human blood appetizing,”

Sebastian stops for a moment, pulling Blaine closer and out of the way of a group of giggling girls that didn’t have control over where they skated. It resulted in their chests pressed together, and Blaine’s face leaned against Sebastian’s shoulder.

“But the truth is; we like the smell of blood and fantasize about biting people, even if it’s the people we love. It’s just in our nature.”

“So how do you do it? Being so close to me, right now?” Blaine closes his eyes, breathing in Sebastian, his smell making Blaine want to get even closer to his skin. He knows it must be so much harder for Sebastian, whose biology told him that Blaine was _food_.

“I have a lot of training, and having you as my friend beats out the alternative.”

“But biting someone doesn’t mean they die, right? I’ve heard of humans letting vampires feed on them before.”

Sebastian lets out a breathy laugh.

“This question is kind of inappropriate for a place like here.”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry,” Blaine jerks away from Sebastian, putting some distance between them again.

“It’s okay, you wouldn’t know,” Sebastian waves it off, pulling Blaine to the side of the lake where they changed back into their shoes. Blaine keeps watching Sebastian and how he interacts with humans, not showing any reaction when some people stare or the man who charged them for the shoes hesitates when Sebastian talks to him.

“Are you hungry?” Sebastian asks him when they’re walking around in the park on their way back to his car, their arms interlocked.

“No, I ate before we came here.”

“Do you want to go back home?”

“We don’t have to.”

“Are you tired?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Blaine laughs and stops walking, making Sebastian turn towards him. They’re standing so close together, Blaine would just have to stand on the tip of his toes to kiss Sebastian. His free hand finds the lapels of Sebastian’s coat, feeling Sebastian’s hard chest beneath the thin cloth.

“I want you to feel comfortable,” Sebastian shrugs, staring right back at Blaine, “are you cold?”

“I’m okay.”

“Okay.”

“Actually, there’s one thing you could do for me,” Blaine grins mischievously. Sebastian raises his eyebrows, trying to figure out what Blaine meant by that.

“You could kiss me.”

Blaine’s smile disappears as Sebastian sighed, breaking eye contact to look over Blaine’s head into empty space. Blaine bit his lip, scared he imagined the attraction between them and Sebastian was actually just interested in friendship, not _dating_ him.

“Sorry, you don’t have to,” Blaine says, stepping away from Sebastian, scratching his head in an attempt to keep his hands busy now that he didn’t have Sebastian to hold onto, “I shouldn’t have assumed-,”

“You assumed correctly,” Sebastian interrupts him, “I’d like to kiss you. But before I do that, you have to understand what it means for you if we start dating.”

Blaine nods slightly, waiting for Sebastian to continue. Instead, he takes Blaine’s hand in his own again, walking slowly to the parking lot of the park. They’re quiet for a little while, until Sebastian starts talking.

“The people in your life will tell you that dating me is a bad idea. They’ll tell you I’m dangerous, and that I will hurt you,” Sebastian pauses for a few seconds, but Blaine doesn’t dare to speak up in defense of himself and his friends, “which is most likely true. I’m going to end up physically hurting you sooner or later, because I don’t know how to take care of a human.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine’s voice is quiet and confused.

“I’m a lot stronger than you are. If we end up having sex, you’ll be bruised the next day from how hard I’ll grip you.”

“Have you been… intimate with other humans before?” Blaine blushes, knowing his question went into the territory of being inappropriate again. But he needed to know in order to understand what Sebastian was talking about.

“No,” Sebastian answers, squeezing Blaine’s hand, “but I’ve seen how it plays out by watching my friends try relationships with humans.”

“They didn’t work out?”

“It’s not as romantic as people make it out to be,” Sebastian repeats after a few seconds of thinking over Blaine’s question. The snow beneath their feet makes a crushing sound as they walk on quietly, and Blaine begins to shiver now that he’s not spinning around on ice anymore.

“Are you cold now?” Sebastian asks him after a while, glancing at Blaine’s shivering body.

“Yeah,” Blaine admits, “you actually guessed my needs right this time!”

“Score,” Sebastian mutters while taking off his coat and putting it around Blaine’s shoulders, momentarily stopping to hold Blaine’s hand. Blaine grasps for it quickly when the coat is comfortably placed on him, not wanting to _not_ touch Sebastian for any second longer than necessary. It was weird; he had never felt like this on a first date with _anyone_ else.

-

Sebastian parks his car in front of Blaine’s apartment building, turning off the motor and watching Blaine intently as the latter decides if he should just go for it and try kissing Sebastian. The decision is taken away from him as Sebastian leans over the center console and presses their lips together slightly, only for a few seconds, before pulling away again. Blaine licks over his lips, his heart beating wildly, and he’s almost embarrassed by it because he knows Sebastian can hear it.

“I had a lovely evening.”

“Me too,” Blaine replies quickly, before adding; “do you want to come up for… I guess the coffee approach doesn’t really work here, right?”

Sebastian laughs and takes Blaine’s hand, the cold of his skin not blocked by gloves this time. Blaine almost pulls back he’s so surprised by just how cold Sebastian was. He hadn’t been as cold when they had shook hands in the coffee shop or when they exchanged money.

“I’ll come up, but I won’t have sex with you yet.”

“Deal,” Blaine says, getting out of the car and walking over to his building while Sebastian takes out his key and locks the car. It takes him a little while to open the door, his hands shaking slightly from being nervous. He was about to invite a _vampire_ into his apartment.

They step into the elevator silently, Blaine pressing the button to the sixth floor before turning towards Sebastian. He smiles at Sebastian and leans up to press another kiss to Sebastian’s lips, lingering until the elevator doors open to his floor. Sebastian’s lips feel just as cold as his hands, but it doesn’t bother Blaine.

He’s giddy as he opens his apartment door, toeing off his shoes before turning towards Sebastian who was still standing outside in the hallway. Was he rethinking his decision to come home with Blaine?

“Come in,” Blaine says, his eyebrows furrowing as Sebastian steps in without hesitation after he had spoken.

“You have to invite me inside,” Sebastian explains when he sees Blaine’s confused expression, “We can’t enter private residences unless the owner invites us inside.”

“Oh,” Blaine whispers, standing awkwardly in the middle of his apartment’s living room. He clears his throat.

“Well, this is my apartment. There’s the kitchen,” he points to one side of the living room, where a glass sliding door separates the room from his tiny kitchen, “there’s the bathroom,” he points to one of the doors behind him, “and my bedroom, next to the bathroom.”

Sebastian looks around the tiny apartment, smiling slightly.

“Sorry, it’s a bit messy,” Blaine says as he picks up dirty dishes from his table and puts them into the kitchen, “I slept when I came home from school so I wouldn’t be tired now.”

“It’s all right, Blaine,” Sebastian smiles as he watches Blaine scurry around the room, trying to make it look less chaotic, “Could I use the bathroom?”

“Um, sure,” Blaine answers. He didn’t think vampires needed to, but they still drank blood, right?

Sebastian nods and walks towards the room previously pointed out to him, and it doesn’t take long until Blaine can hear the sound of water splashing from his sink. Was Sebastian just washing his hands? Blaine opens his refrigerator to stop feeling creepy about listening to Sebastian, closing it again when he remembers that Sebastian probably didn’t even drink water. How was he supposed to be a good host when his guest didn’t have any needs?

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

Blaine flinches. He hadn’t heard Sebastian coming back.

“You scared me,” he says, turning towards Sebastian who was leaning against the frame of the door.

“Sorry.”

Sebastian walks towards him, kissing him again, deeper this time, his tongue licking over Blaine’s lips. Blaine gasps into the kiss, opening his mouth willingly and massaging Sebastian’s tongue with his own. Sebastian pulls back after a few seconds, watching Blaine as he puts his hands onto Blaine’s waist, squeezing lightly.

“Your lips aren’t cold anymore.”

Sebastian laughs embarrassedly.

“I let hot water run over my hands and face.”

“That works?”

“For a short while, yes.”

Blaine can’t stop himself from grinning at Sebastian.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not. I think it’s cute that you care,” Blaine says, “come on, let’s sit down.”

He pulls Sebastian over to his couch, pushing him on his back before climbing on top of him, eager to actually _make out_ with someone after a few months of dry spell. Their lips find each other with passion, but Blaine notices that Sebastian is still careful to not nip Blaine with his fangs, letting his tongue slip into Blaine’s mouth instead of allowing Blaine inside of his mouth. His hands stay above Blaine’s clothes, but they stroke over Blaine’s ass and thighs, and Blaine moans when Sebastian strokes the inside of his legs, up to his crotch.

“And there’s no way to convince you to have sex with me tonight?” Blaine asks when he parts their lips, looking into Sebastian’s red eyes.

“Not a chance,” Sebastian replies smiling, but he doesn’t remove his hand, instead he inches higher, his thumb pressing exactly where Blaine’s clit is located. He rubs teasingly slow over it, but hard, so Blaine can actually feel it through the thick material of his jeans. He closes his eyes and licks over his lips while parting his legs farther so Sebastian has more room to work with.

“I can smell how wet you are.”

Blaine stops breathing for a second, then he shudders. Of course Sebastian knew about his pussy, he probably smelled it all over Blaine.

“God, I want you so bad,” Blaine whimpers. He opens his eyes, seeing Sebastian look up at him, still grinning at him. “Don’t look at me like that. You agreed to coming up with me.”

“Hmmm, and I don’t regret it. But I have to go now.”

Blaine’s mouth opens in shock when Sebastian easily pushes him off his body and stands up from the couch, straightening his shirt and pants that got rumpled while they were making out. He turns around and leans down to press one lingering kiss to Blaine’s mouth, his lips cool again, but not cold.

“I’ll call you.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispers, watching as Sebastian walks out the door. A glance at his phone tells him it’s not even eleven o’clock yet.

-

Blaine can’t fall asleep. He’s turning and tossing in his bed, not used to actually getting to sleep at night since he took over the night shifts for the coffee shops, but it’s his free day, and getting more sleep never hurt him before. But the memory of Sebastian’s fingers on his skin and his lips on Blaine’s keep him up, but he’s determined not to get off on the memory of Sebastian’s body against his after their first date. It was borderline creepy and inappropriate, and he was convinced Sebastian would be able to read it off his face the next time they saw each other.

Blaine huffs in the dark, turning his head to look at his alarm clock. 3:12 it states in proud, red letters and Blaine has no idea how his back doesn’t hurt from lying around for hours, trying to fall asleep, yet. He can feel his resolve weaken. Getting off has always put him to sleep, and particularly good orgasm had an almost knocking out effect on him, making fall into a comatose state for at least six hours.

“Fuck being appropriate,” he whispers to himself in the dark, pulling down his underwear and letting his hand slip between his legs.

He’s still wet and his clit is swollen, begging to be touched. He almost wants to send a snippy text to Sebastian, but he knows he’d type something desperate if he reached for his phone right now. He didn’t want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of begging for cock. Yet.

Blaine let two of his fingers slip inside his pussy, wetting them before he rubs hard over his clit, which was the fastest way for him to get off. He thinks of Sebastian and how it would feel like if he would touch him without the barrier of two layers of clothes between Sebastian’s fingers and his pussy, how willing Blaine would be to do whatever Sebastian wanted him just so he would put his fingers inside. He’d let Sebastian feed off him.

That thought comes to Blaine as a surprise. He never understood the appeal of that fetish before, thinking it would hurt too much to be pleasurable. He doesn’t know where that change of heart came from, but he embraces it, the thought of Sebastian’s fangs burying in his neck getting him closer to orgasm. Blaine would bleed all over the sheets while Sebastian would lick over his neck, trying to get as much out of Blaine as he could without killing him. Blaine would see starts from the blood loss, his body tingling all over but then Sebastian would stop and lean back, staring at Blaine with blood smeared over his mouth.

Blaine comes with a suppressed winter, biting his lip as he rubs over his clit until the force of his orgasm lessens. His heart is beating just as fast as it had been when Sebastian had lain below him.

Fuck, he really had it bad.

 

**CHAPTER 2**

Sebastian and Blaine meet about two or three times a week, and the more Blaine gets to know him, the more he wants to try being in an actual relationship again. Sebastian is a gentleman, he always makes sure Blaine isn’t hungry or cold when he’s over at Sebastian’s apartment, which mostly happens during the day, when Sebastian gets bored and calls Blaine to come over.

His apartment is more than double the size of Blaine’s, a penthouse with a balcony for sunbathing. Blaine had seen the irony in that, but had decided to not mention it. He still didn’t know how far he could go with vampire jokes until it became offensive. He didn’t like it when people made Asian or mixed race jokes about him, so he tried holding back on Sebastian’s behalf, trying to accept Sebastian as he came without constantly pointing out the differences between them.

Blaine lies in bed next to Sebastian, who had just ‘woken up’ a few minutes before Blaine knocked on his door to get let in. While vampires didn’t really sleep, Sebastian had explained to him that they still liked to lie down sometimes and relax, which made them enter an almost sleep-like state.

“It’s like sleeping while still being awake, more like meditation. It’s nice sometimes when you had a stressful night,” Sebastian explained the first time Blaine had seen him nod off when they had watched a movie together at Blaine’s apartment. It had been early in the morning after Blaine’s shift in the coffee shop and a few hours before his classes at NYADA started.

“What are you thinking about?” Sebastian asks quietly. Blaine turns his head towards him, putting down his phone from where he had been browsing through Instagram, liking a few pictures of the State of Liberty Tina had uploaded.

Sebastian looks sleepy, cuddled into the thick, gray covers of his bed. Blaine had noticed a trend of Sebastian having not a lot of color in his apartment, most furniture kept in shades from white to gray. The only thing breaking that trend was the dark brown wooden flooring and an occasional wall painted in red.

“Just about us,” Blaine answers while scooting down on the bed, pulling away the covers from Sebastian’s grip and cuddling into him, too.

“You’re going to be cold if we cuddle,” Sebastian says, but he doesn’t push Blaine away. Instead he pulls him closer, pressing his cold lips against Blaine’s forehead.

 

(...)

 

 

Blaine quickly finds out what it actually means to be a ‘night person.’ He would have described himself as someone who was active at night before he started dating Sebastian since he worked at night and went to classes in the morning, leaving only the afternoons for him to sleep. But, well, Sebastian actually had to stay inside when it was light outside, heavy black out curtains drawn in front of his apartment’s windows practically all the time. A few weeks into their relationship Blaine awkwardly asks if he would die if he walked out in the sun, to which Sebastian laughs for just a few minutes too long, making Blaine feel even more self-conscious about his lack of knowledge of vampires.

“It’s not great for my health, but it won’t necessarily kill me,” Sebastian explains when he calms down, drawing Blaine into his arms from where they were standing in Blaine’s kitchen. Blaine was making himself dinner while Sebastian watches and complained about the strong smell of the seasoning Blaine put on his chicken stripes.

“It’s like,” Sebastian stops for a moment, thinking hard about a feasible comparison that his boyfriend would understand, “I get a headache as soon as I go outside.”

“Vampires get headaches?” Blaine asks surprised.

“We can still feel pain, Blaine. It just takes a lot more for us to be bothered by it.”

Blaine nods slightly, stirring the pan in which he is frying vegetables to go with his chicken. He still feels bad about being the only one eating, and having Sebastian sit in front of him, watching while Blaine tried to look as graceful as possible while chewing was unnerving every time.

 

**OTHER SCENES**

Sebastian and Blaine meet about two or three times a week, and the more Blaine gets to know him, the more he wants to try being in an actual relationship again. Sebastian is a gentleman, he always makes sure Blaine isn’t hungry or cold when he’s over at Sebastian’s apartment, which mostly happens during the day, when Sebastian gets bored and calls Blaine to come over.

His apartment is more than double the size of Blaine’s, a penthouse with a balcony for sunbathing. Blaine had seen the irony in that, but had decided to not mention it. He still didn’t know how far he could go with vampire jokes until it became offensive. He didn’t like it when people made Asian or mixed race jokes about him, so he tried holding back on Sebastian’s behalf, trying to accept Sebastian as he came without constantly pointing out the differences between them.

Blaine lies in bed next to Sebastian, who had just ‘woken up’ a few minutes before Blaine knocked on his door to get let in. While vampires didn’t really sleep, Sebastian had explained to him that they still liked to lie down sometimes and relax, which made them enter an almost sleep-like state.

“It’s like sleeping while still being awake, more like meditation. It’s nice sometimes when you had a stressful night,” Sebastian explained the first time Blaine had seen him nod off when they had watched a movie together at Blaine’s apartment. It had been early in the morning after Blaine’s shift in the coffee shop and a few hours before his classes at NYADA started.

“What are you thinking about?” Sebastian asks quietly. Blaine turns his head towards him, putting down his phone from where he had been browsing through Instagram, liking a few pictures of the State of Liberty Tina had uploaded.

Sebastian looks sleepy, cuddled into the thick, gray covers of his bed. Blaine had noticed a trend of Sebastian having not a lot of color in his apartment, most furniture kept in shades from white to gray. The only thing breaking that trend was the dark brown wooden flooring and an occasional wall painted in red.

“Just about us,” Blaine answers while scooting down on the bed, pulling away the covers from Sebastian’s grip and cuddling into him, too.

“You’re going to be cold if we cuddle,” Sebastian says, but he doesn’t push Blaine away. Instead he pulls him closer, pressing his cold lips against Blaine’s forehead.

 

(...)

 

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” Blaine asks before burying his face in his pillow. He could hear Sebastian sigh behind him, but after a few seconds of silence he lies back down again. He spoons Blaine but keeps the blanket between them.

“Can’t you just cuddle me like a normal person,” Blaine huffs. He’s kind of mad at Sebastian, but he can’t really explain it himself. He wants to have sex with Sebastian so badly but he also understands Sebastian’s point of not wanting to risk hurting Blaine in any way. Sebastian was stronger than anybody Blaine had ever met before

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late at night and Blaine’s bed is offensively squeaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I wanted to go with this. bp!blaine

 

It’s almost 3 am when they get back from Scandals, both of them properly buzzed but not drunk. Blaine is almost completely sober, but Sebastian had made him promise to call a taxi instead of driving them home, stating the he was ‘way too young and good-looking to end up as one of those drunk driving ads.’ Blaine couldn’t have agreed more, so they took a taxi to and back from the bar.

Blaine had only drunk two beers, knowing his alcohol acceptance wasn’t that high, while Sebastian had chugged a few cocktails over the course of the evening, snacking on French fries so he wouldn’t get too drunk. They had danced, made out, and flirted the whole night, a competition between them starting as to who can chat up the oldest closet-case frequenting Scandals. Blaine had won easily, batting his eyelashes at a guy with gray hairs in his beard, even getting a free cocktail out of it that he had pressed into Sebastian’s hand after he got the guys number and had promised to call him ‘some time soon.’

“Remind me to never let you out of my sight,” Sebastian had said while shaking his head at Blaine, who triumphantly wiggled the piece of paper with the guys’ number on it under Sebastian’s nose.

When they had gotten in the taxi, Sebastian’s hand immediately went for Blaine’s thigh, stroking over the inside with his thumb, from Blaine’s knee up to his pussy, rubbing his knuckles _hard_ over the fabric of Blaine’s pants. Blaine had wondered if the driver would be able to see the stain on them in the dim light, he was so wet.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear as Blaine opened the door to the Anderson’s house, giggling when he couldn’t get the key into the hole at first try.

“Be quiet, my parents are sleeping,” Blaine said after hushing Sebastian, the front door finally clicking open after rubbing the key all over the lock. Blaine wondered if Sebastian felt like that sometimes when he was fucking him, giggling at the thought. Sebastian looked at him weirdly but he just shook his head, knowing that it would take way too long to explain why it was funny, and he really didn’t have the patience for that now.

They stumbled up the stairs, Sebastian’s hands finding their way into Blaine’s pant pockets the moment Blaine’s ass was in front of him on the steps, pinching hard enough to make Blaine squeak. Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend’s ass, jiggling up and down in front of his face with each step.


	3. TMHPIC First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to 'Touch My Hand, Play It Cool'

They both started college with fresh faced enthusiasm, attending every party they were invited to. Blaine got to know Sebastian’s friends from his law courses in Columbia, the lacrosse team, and some of the gay students Sebastian got to know by simply stating his sexuality on his first day. Blaine mercilessly teased him about befriending the feminist lesbians at Columbia, making jokes about Sebastian being the most butch lesbian of them all. Blaine mostly stuck to the gay men in his freshman classes, occasionally going out with some of the girls that didn’t spend all their time rehearsing for dance class. Blaine knew Miss July was harder on the girls in their class, singling them out more often and berating them in front of the entire class, while she mostly left the guys alone. Blaine was glad he wasn’t the center of attention in her class because he knew he wasn’t a great dancer. Sebastian would do exceptionally well in her course though. His dancing had only improved through the years, mostly due to the challenging dance routines Hunter had introduced to The Warblers in his senior year. Not for the first time Blaine regretted transferring to McKinley.

“The girls invited me out for drinks at a gay bar this weekend,” Sebastian told Blaine while they were studying for their semester finals in Blaine’s dorm room. Sebastian’s heating in his apartment was broken, so they had opted to bullying Blaine’s roommate into studying at the library, letting them have the room for their own.

“You know you’re technically still too young to go out and drink, right?” Blaine asked absentmindedly. “And I’m pretty sure your fake ID from Ohio won’t work in bars here.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Anderson. I got new fake ID’s for the both of us.”

Blaine looked up as Sebastian pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, throwing the plastic ID towards Blaine.

“This time it’s actually a picture of me!” Blaine exclaimed laughing.

“I spent a lot of money on this, so treat it with respect,” Sebastian said while clutching his own ID to his chest.

 


	4. Money and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Million Dollar Bills verse

It was over one year into their relationship when Sebastian brought up the issue of marriage for the first time. Blaine was taken aback by him bringing the topic up.

“We don’t even live together yet,” Blaine said, sitting up from where he was cuddled in front of Sebastian, both of them watching some boring movie that had started after the news they had been watching. They had fallen into a rhythm of Blaine taking a train from New York to Boston on the weekends, Sebastian paying for each trip. Blaine had felt bad the first few times, but Sebastian had ensured him that he had money saved up from selling his share of the company, and he was making more than enough in his new job at a local law firm.

“You’re here every weekend,” Sebastian countered, his eyebrows furrowed, not understanding why Blaine got so offended, “just because we’re married we don’t have to live together.”

“That’s like, _the thing_ about why people get married, Sebastian,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes, “to start a family and live together in a serious relationship.”

“Do you want a family?” Sebastian asked, sitting up, leaning against the cushions of the couch. Blaine didn’t answer, instead opting to stare at Sebastian with his mouth opened in shock.

“I’m only 20,” Blaine whispered when he had found his words again, “I’m not even done with college yet.”

“I’m 45,” Sebastian said, breaking eye contact with Blaine, looking back at the TV with a expressionless face. Blaine sighed.

“So that’s what this is about.”

He cuddled into Sebastian’s side again, putting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. He knew Sebastian struggled more than him when people found out about the age difference between them, seeing him as an old, creepy guy that forced Blaine to be with him, while Blaine was rarely judged for dating an older man.

“I don’t want to get married when I’m in my 50’s,” Sebastian whispered, putting one of his arms around Blaine’s waist.

“You still have five years until you’re 50,” Blaine answered, rolling his eyes.

“Time goes by fast. Who knows if I’ll still look as dashingly handsome as I do now?”

 “I’ll always find you sexy.”

“Tell me that again when my balls hang down to my knees.”

“Gross!” Blaine laughed, pushing Sebastian away. He leaned back on the couch, putting his feet in Sebastian’s lap. “Do you actually want to get married?” Blaine asked after a few seconds of silence between them, the TV the only thing making noise in Sebastian’s roomy apartment.

“You know I was engaged before.”

“That doesn’t mean that you’re ready to take that step with me,” Blaine said, poking his toe into Sebastian’s stomach. He always felt uncomfortable when Sebastian mentioned his previous relationships, mostly because Blaine didn’t have any to talk about. He knew that it was silly to be jealous of people Sebastian wasn’t even in contact with anymore, but knowing that someone had known Sebastian like he knew him now made his heart ache.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Getting married? Not that big of a deal?” Blaine said, sitting up again, completely flabbergasted. “Well, if that’s your opinion I’m not gonna say yes if you ask me again in a few years. Seriously, next time. With a ring and fanfare.”

Sebastian had rolled his eyes and changed the topic.

-

 It’s summer when they talk seriously about getting married again. Sebastian had bought Blaine and himself a vacation to southern France, stopping by in Marseille for a few days before they drove to a smaller city on the coast, where Sebastian had rented a small house for the two of them. They spent their days lying at the beach or at the pool, eating out every night or driving into Marseille for the night life.

“You know, gay marriage is legal here, too,” Sebastian whispered into Blaine’s ear one morning after Blaine had woken him up with a blowjob, “if you wanted we could probably just get hitched here and not make a big spectacle about it.”

“Stop talking,” Blaine said, annoyed at Sebastian bringing up the topic in such a negative light again. Sebastian had mentioned marriage a few times over the course of the last few months, always in a fleeting, not serious way that made it impossible for Blaine to actually discuss it with his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Sebastian said, pressing his lips onto Blaine’s neck, “why are you mad at me?”

“Really?” Blaine asked, pushing Sebastian away and sitting up in bed, “Whenever we talk about marriage you make it seem like something you don’t want, but you’re always the one to bring it up!”

Sebastian sighed, closed his eyes and started pouting. Blaine had to get used to this way of Sebastian dealing with arguments at first, the cold ignoring of issues rubbing him in the wrong way. Blaine liked sorting out their differences, while Sebastian would love nothing more than sweeping them under the rug and never dealing with them.

“I just don’t know if I should get married this young,” Blaine admitted, cuddling up next to Sebastian again. Initiating physical contact always seemed to ease Sebastian into dealing with bumps in their relationship.

“My parents wouldn’t be too happy about it, either,” Blaine added after a few seconds of silence, which made Sebastian giggle.

“When did you ever care about your parent’s opinion?”

“Hey! I care a lot about my family! I just happen to care a lot about you, too.”

“Do you think Richard would be more pissed if you took on my name, or if I took on yours?”

“I think he’d be pissed either way,” Blaine said, stroking his hand over Sebastian’s chest in circles, “he was so angry when I told them I was seeing you again.”

“And that’s why I should never spend the holidays with your family,” Sebastian said soberly, staring up to the ceiling above them. Blaine giggled. Some day, he would confront his parents and Sebastian, and he would wait as long as it would take until everything was spoken between them, so they could start treating Sebastian like a normal _boyfriend_.

“If we get married you’d have to invite my parents,” Blaine stated.

“Well, then I’m glad you rejected me.”

-

It was months later, after Blaine’s 21st birthday, that Sebastian actually went out to buy an engagement ring. He had taken a friend with him, Quinn Fabray, another lawyer that worked at the same company, because he felt awkward going to a jewelry shop alone. Also, a second opinion on the design of the ring wouldn’t hurt, either.

“Have you thought about maybe getting one made specifically for Blaine?” Quinn said while looking over the men’s section.

“I’m not creative enough for that,” Sebastian admitted, letting the assistant take out one of the rings, silver, with bright blue diamond’s all around.

“You’re going for silver?” Quinn asked, taking a look at the ring in Sebastian’s hand.

“I think gold should be reserved for the actual wedding bands,” Sebastian said distractedly, “Do you think he would like blue?”

 “I’m not sure.”

“I don’t think he would.” Sebastian gave the ring back to the assistant, continuing his search.

“You can choose a ring here and we could engrave names or a date into it,” the shop assistant said smiling. Sebastian respected her for still being nice to him, even though he had wasted an hour of her time already.

“No, I want to go for something that can be sold again.”

“You’re such an optimist,” Quinn laughed, walking over towards Sebastian, “get something with silver and gold on it. Make it shiny, he’ll like that.”

Sebastian nodded solemnly, letting his gaze wander of the rows of rings again. He remembered the last time he was out buying a ring, back then for his former boyfriend, Jesse, who had left him for someone else he had met in his theatre group a few months after they got engaged. They wouldn’t have been able to get married in Ohio, anyway, Sebastian told himself when he bought the ring back then. He didn’t really want to get married in the first place, but everyone in his life had been exchanging vows and starting families. The only friend telling him that getting engaged was a bad idea had been Hunter, but ever since his betrayal Sebastian had been wondering how real the friendship between them had really been.

“How about this one?” Sebastian asked, showing Quinn a mostly silver ring with a thin gold ring around.

“Very classic chic,” Quinn commented, “I’m sure he’d love that one.”

“I’ll take that one,” Sebastian told the shop assistant, and he could almost see her deflating in relief. Quinn and Sebastian followed her towards the counter to pay.

“How are you going to propose to him?”

“Begging, probably.”

“Haha, Sebastian. I’m sure he’ll say yes before you even get the whole question out.”

“I’m not so sure,” Sebastian said, taking out his wallet to pay for the ring, now safe inside a simple black box, “we talked about it before and he wasn’t that thrilled about it.”

“Probably because he still needed his parents’ approval back then,” Quinn mumbled. Sebastian laughed at Quinn’s remark. She hadn’t been very accepting of Sebastian having a much younger lover at first, but the more she got to know them both she started liking them, and liking that they found each other. Still, there was no way she would ever stop teasing Sebastian about their age gap.

“I’ll probably propose to him in some romantic restaurant over dessert, the usual thing,” Sebastian shrugged. He had proposed to Jesse in the same way and it had worked before.

“Boring,” Quinn commented, rolling her eyes, “Blaine’s a performer. You need to step your game up to impress him.”

“That’s not my style,” Sebastian said as he swiped his credit card, accepting the black box now inside a stylish little bag.

“I forgot your style is boring and old,” Quinn said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“You’re only a few years younger than me.”

“I look like I’m still in my twenties.”

“You really don’t.”

-

“So why are you taking me out for a fancy dinner instead of just staying in and having sex all night?” Blaine asked, sipping on his champagne. Sebastian admired his boyfriend, the soft light of the restaurant and his suit making him look incredibly grown up. He remembered the boy he flirted with 4 years ago, blushing any time Sebastian took off his clothes or even looked at him in a sexual way. Sebastian thought he would miss that Blaine, but he had to admit that he liked grown up, college Blaine even more.

“I just want to spend some time spoiling you,” Sebastian said, feeling for the little, black box in his pocket.

“You always spoil me,” Blaine mentioned, “you bought me this suit.”

“That’s because you needed a suit, not because I wanted you spending my money,” Sebastian smiled. Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn’t like it when Sebastian treated him like a sugar baby, but their relationship was like that in so many ways. “You’ll graduate NYADA soon, and you’re starred in a Broadway musical. I think that’s enough reasons for taking you out to dinner.”

Their food came soon afterwards, a medium-rare steak for Blaine, while Sebastian ordered venison for himself. He had made Blaine try eating it before, but his boyfriend had not been a fan of it. Sebastian had pretty much given up on making Blaine enjoy the food he enjoyed, Blaine always behaving like a little child that didn’t want to try new things.

“Blaine,” Sebastian started when their dessert came, a big piece of tiramisu that they would share.

“Oh, so now comes to actual reason as to why we’re here,” Blaine laughed. Sebastian laughed nervously, his heart beating fast inside his chest. He could feel it in his stomach, he was so nervous.

“You could say that.”

“So, what is it?”

“We’ve been together for two years now. And you know that I love you, and want to be with you. I’ve also invested a lot of money into you.” The last statement made Blaine laugh again. Sebastian pulled the box from his pocket, putting it in the middle of table. He opened it with his eyes fixed on Blaine’s face, seeing him first bite his lip, and then lick over it.

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Why do you ask such difficult questions?” Blaine sighed, not taking his eyes off the ring in front of him. Sebastian swallowed hard. He was glad nobody in the restaurant had noticed them yet – he didn’t want to get rejected in front of strangers. Hell, he didn’t want to get rejected in front of anybody.

“It’s a pretty easy questions, there are only two answers,” Sebastian said harsher than he wanted to, fiddling with the black box on the table. Blaine looked up at him, seeing the worry lines on his boyfriends’ forehead that only came out when he was really frustrated.

“Why do you want to get married so much?”

“I’m too old to be called your boyfriend,” Sebastian said, trying to lighten the mood, “fiancé sounds so much better.”

“I’m not saying no,” Blaine answered, taking Sebastian’s hand in his, “but I’m only going to say yes if you promise me we’ll talk about in depth with my parents.”

This time Sebastian was the one sighing. He hadn’t talked to Blaine’s father since he had shown up at his _former_ company, demanding the paperwork for Blaine’s completed internship. He hadn’t really completed it, but Sebastian had known to submit this one time in his life if he didn’t want to end up in front of the police. Blaine’s mother had talked to him a few times over the span of the two years Blaine and he had been dating, most of the time just asking how he was doing in his new job. Sebastian knew she was checking up on if he was happy in Boston though, knowing that her son had been the reason Sebastian had to leave.

“So if I agree to that you’ll accept my proposal?”

“Yes. Now ask me again.”

Sebastian sighed again, rolling his eyes while Blaine started giggling.

“Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian paused for dramatic effect, “will you do me the honors of eternally biding yourself to me unless we get divorced?”

“Yes!” Blaine squealed, holding out his left hand for Sebastian to slip the ring on.

“We’ll probably have to get it fitted, I guessed the size,” Sebastian mumbled while Blaine admired the silver and gold ring.

“It’s so pretty and expensive looking,” Blaine cooed, taking Sebastian’s hand in his right, squeezing his fingers, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Sebastian smiled at him while Blaine kept looking at the ring in different angles before he took out his phone and snapped a picture of it. “Relax, I’m only going to send it to Wes because it’s unlikely I’ll see him in person before the wedding,” Blaine said when he saw Sebastian raise his eyebrows. Blaine knew Sebastian didn’t get the whole _putting stuff onto Instagram thing_ , as he called it and often made fun of Blaine for taking pictures when they were out in dates and uploading them.

“I’m gonna tell everyone in person at first, and then I’ll put it on Facebook and Instagram, so I can get the full effect,” Blaine explained. Sebastian laughed and leaned back in his chair, not remembering the last he felt his carefree.

-

Sebastian’s carefree attitude stopped when Blaine changed his relationship status from _‘In A Relationship’_ to _‘Engaged’_. The information spread like a wildfire between his co-workers, most of them congratulating him, even though he knew some of them talked about Blaine behind his back. Some called his fiancée a gold digger, and the others were _so_ sure Sebastian wasn’t even in love with Blaine, only wanting a pretty, young trophy husband. The only people on his side were Quinn, and Santana Lopez, the owner of the company he worked for.

Sebastian held a lot of respect for Santana, who had started the company on her own with no help from someone else. He wished he had been that smart and had told Hunter to fuck off as soon as he had established their company. It would have spared him a lot of worries and grey hairs.

“Smythe,” Santana barked at him the Monday after he got engaged to Blaine, “you better plan your honeymoon in advance. I’m not giving you extra time off for fucking an easily influenced teenager.” Sebastian was a bit taken aback, but Santana’s half-grin showed that she was just teasing and didn’t engage in the office gossip.

“Sure, boss,” Sebastian said, making his way to the office he was sharing with Quinn.

“So he said yes,” Quinn stated the moment Sebastian walked in, already sitting at her desk, working on a case they had started on together. Sebastian had to get used to working with someone else on a team, but quickly found that Quinn was smart enough to keep up with him.

“He did,” Sebastian answered, taking a seat behind his desk, taking out his laptop and starting it after plugging it into the electrical outlet.

“Congratulations.”

They worked next to each other in silence for a while, until Quinn broke the silence again.

“How do Blaine’s parents feel about…,” she trailed off.

“Me fucking their son? They’re not my biggest fans,” Sebastian said. He didn’t want to disclose everything to Quinn, even though she was the closest friend he had in Boston. Maybe he’d tell her one night over drinks when he was feeling chatty and Blaine had to stay in New York to study or perform in a musical.

“Is he going to move into your apartment?”

Sebastian stopped what he was doing. He hadn’t thought past Blaine accepting his proposal yet, the thought of moving in together at the back of his mind, right behind having to face Richard and Mae Anderson again.

“Probably not for a while,” Sebastian answered, “he has to finish college. And he probably wants to stay in New York to work.”

“So are you going to move to New York?”

“No,” Sebastian laughed quietly. New York had never held that fascination over him that it had over other people. It was too dirty and expensive – an apartment of the size he had in Boston now would probably cost double the rent in New York. There was a reason Blaine lived on campus instead of having his own apartment, even though he constantly complained about the noise and not having enough privacy.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something, Quinn,” Sebastian said harshly, wanting to change the topic from his personal life to work, “could we concentrate on work now?”

Quinn apologized for prying and went back to whatever she was looking up on her laptop. Sebastian let out a deep breath. Hopefully Blaine didn’t have that many questions about the future of their relationship as Quinn.

-

Sebastian hadn’t been able to see Blaine for three weeks now, his fiancée too busy with the final rehearsals before his opening night. Of course Sebastian had purchased a ticket for himself – it wasn’t like he had lost all his interest in music after leaving Dalton and The Warblers. He had often visited New York while he was in college, scalping cheap tickets for whatever show was playing on Broadway at the moment. He was proud of Blaine for following his dreams and actually getting a role, while Sebastian had never been brave enough to follow a career in music.

They would visit Blaine’s parents when Blaine had some time to breathe after the first few performances. Blaine had told him that his parents hadn’t been thrilled about the announcement of Sebastian coming to Ohio with him, but Blaine had ensured that he had convinced them to give Sebastian another chance. They would tell them about their engagement face to face.

“My bed’s so empty without you,” Sebastian told Blaine when they talked over the phone on the third Saturday they weren’t able to see each other.

“You could have come to New York.”

“And stayed in your dorm room? No thank you, I think your teachers would call the cops about pedophiles coming on campus to check out the kids.”

He heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the line.

“You seriously have to get over me being younger than you soon. It’s not funny anymore.”

Sebastian swallowed hard. He knew that he used their age difference as an excuse to get out of uncomfortable situations sometimes (like meeting Blaine’s friends or visiting him in New York, where Blaine felt more at home than Sebastian ever would), but he had hoped Blaine wouldn’t catch up on it. A few months ago the jokes about their age were still funny, but now he couldn’t even get a smile out of Blaine anymore when he made a pedophile joke about himself.

“The only one who seems to have a problem with me dating an older man seems to be the guy I’m actually dating,” Blaine said solemnly.

“You know it’s not like that,” Sebastian mentioned quietly, lying down on his couch in the living room. Usually, Blaine would be with him at this time, cuddling in his arms, watching a movie or listening to music while they talked about their day.

“Just own it. Make everyone feel like they’re missing something by not dating someone way younger.”

“They are missing something,” Sebastian laughed, letting his mind wander to Blaine’s tight, young body, “fucking you is the best thing about my day.”


End file.
